1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for adjusting a viewer's perception of video content displayed on a viewing device in a local viewing environment so that the video content stream as perceived by the viewer will be truer to the color and brightness of the video content stream intended by the content providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices that display video content, such as LED displays or plasma displays, have the ability to adjust the brightness of the device depending on the ambient light detected in the local viewing environment. For example, in a living room or home theater system, if the display device detects that the room is dark or light, the device may dim or brighten the displayed image. This is done to lessen the contrast between the displayed content and the ambient light, making it easier for the eye to detect contrast levels displayed on the screen.